An Unexpected Journey Though Time
by Joannes808
Summary: A routine check of the observers, Kanata, Kureha, and Noel stumble upon an unexpected discovery, and find themselves a thousand years past in Feudal Japan.


Disclaimer:I don't own either of these two shows

The Well

"I can't believe we are going through this whole thing all over again." exclaimed an exhausted Kureha as she struggles with her heavy load as her Kanata, and Noel make their way through along the path they were assigned to.

With the nearing of winter and the oncoming snow, the three girls were once again tasked with conducting the annual maintenance of the three observation stations that overlook the area Seize. And once again Captain Filicia, and Lieutenant Rio have both decided to add a little weight in their packs ranging from weapons and ammunition, to camping and medical supplies.

For several hours the three have been hiking to their destinations, and have cleared two of the three observation posts, and were on their way to the last one overlooking no mans land. Noel was staying fairly quiet like normal, Kureha was arguing about the weight of their pacts, and Kanata was trying to encourage everyone else on.

"Don't worry Kureha-san where almost there."

"Ah, I can't wait till we finally get to the hot springs after this." Kureha responded.

All three of them were energised with the thought of getting in the hot water and get rid of all the weight on their backs and headed on.

They would have been there hours ago had it not been for Kanata, who constantly stopped whenever something caught her eye. Even Rio who was overlooking them from afar was growing impatient as the hours wore on.

But they still had several miles to go before they got to their destination.

"Why did Rio and Filicia-Sama have to make us put on these heavy packs again." Kureha grunted out irritated with the two one again for the inconvenience.

"Well they don't want us becoming too soft, they always need us capable if were called for duty." Kanata thought out loud.

"They always find ways to make things more difficult with these things." Kurea grumbled.

"Just five more miles to go." Noel called out while overlooking the map.

"See Kureha-san were almost there." Kanata encouraged.

* * *

The three hiked for another hour before they finally began to slow down even further with a lack of water.

"If we don't find water soon... I think I'm going to die here." Kureha forced out as she was struggling for every step now.

"Don't worry Kureha-san we'll find water soon." Kanata promised. Though it was nearing winter, the Heat was unbearable, and their heavy packs was not helping in the least. She spent the next twenty minutes looking for any scene of water when she finally found one.

"Kureha-san, Noel-san, look!" Kanata called happily to her two friends. "It's a well."

All three of them immediately made their way towards the old well that sat just slightly off the trail. But there was one issue...

"IT'S DRY!?" Kureha yelled out in absolute agitation.

"The water can't be down too far from the bottom. Noel hand me your shovel." Kanata called to Noel, who being extremely thirsty herself agreed, handing her her shovel.

Kanata was about to take off her pack, when a bright blue light came out from the well, compelling them to look inside again.

"What was that?" Kureha asked the other two.

"I don't know." Kanata answered.

"We should probably leave before something happens." Noel added sensing a slight danger from the unexplained event.

But before they could move away, while they were all still looking into the well. Another bright light, much brighter than before came out of the well. And actually pulled them in, packs and all. Rio who was overlooking the three from afar was at first stunned from the brightness of the light. But after seeing that they were no longer there came running with in a hast, jumped into the well, and after seeing that they were not there began to claw at the bottom looking desperately for something.

"Kanata! Kureha! Noel!...where are you?..."

* * *

Authors Note

I was actually anticipating to get this story started for quite a while now. I kinda saw how few stories were actually written for So-Ra-No-Wa-To, so I don't have very high hopes for viewer count. But I hope you like it anyways.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
